The White Feather
by Fallen Angel of Doom
Summary: Sakura misses Shaoran. What more to say? RR Flames welcome.


AN: This is bascially a story about Sakura and Shaoran. Shaoran left a couple years back and Sakura still hasn't gotten over it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS!!!  
  
The White Feather  
  
A soft breeze blew across the land causing the grasses to sway slighty. Sixteen-year old Sakura Kinomoto sat atop a hill, watching the velvety blue night sky. The stars twinkled ever so brightly and the moon shined down being the only light around. She wore a pair of white low cut jeans that had a snug fit with a pink tank top that had yellow wings above her right breast. Her brown hair was now between her butt and mid-back with soft baby- curls at the bottom. Her bangs were layered and framed her bronzed face. She closed her eyes and inwardly sighed, her long, dark, thick eyelashes brushing her skin. An image of Shaoran Li entered her mind, so she opened her eyes. Her eyes were the same stunning emerald color. She picked a flower up out of the ground with her right hand, and slowly, one by one, she picked it's petals off. The petals fell to the ground before the wind picked them up and carried them off. She picked off the last petal and dropped the stem. She held the petal in her palm. She stared at it for a moment before closing her hand over it. She closed her eyes and opened them again, openeing her hand at the same time. A white feather replaced the petal she once held. (AN: Heh.. yeah. For those of you that don't know.. I kinda took that from Final Fantasy 8!) She smiled a half smile as the wind picked up. She watched the feather float away slowly, never hitting the ground. Who would it reach? 'Maybe it will reach my Shaoran... I miss you..' she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She jumped and wiped the tear away as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind to see Tomoyo Daidouji with a worried look on her face. "Sakura..." she started, but Sakura shook her head and looked away. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a hurt look, but understand Sakura's pain. She sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sakura.. we all miss Shaoran.. but please.. try to cheer up. It's just not the same with you like this.." Tomoyo said quietly. "I know, Tomoyo... I know... but.. it's so hard.. " Sakura said, breaking down. Tomoyo turned and hugged Sakura, letting her cry on her shoulder. Tomoyo patted her back while shh-ing her. "It'll be okay.. he'll come back.." Tomoyo tried comforting the sobbing girl in her arms. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura, a single tear escaping from her purple- grey eyes. Tomoyo loved Sakura, more than a friend.. but Sakura loved Shaoran. They were meant to be.  
  
~~~~~Scene change to China--Evening/Night~~~~~  
  
Shaoran stood in front of the lake, watchig the moon's light shine off it. He looked up sadly, one thought running through his head. 'Sakura...' He saw something floating, and he squenched his eyes, trying to make it out. He held his out and a white feather fell in his hand. It had a pink aura.. Sakura's aura. He the heard her voice in his head. '...I miss you..' He stared at the feather, a smile slowly forming across his face. He closed his hand together and walked away from the lake headed towards his house. He walked inside and looked around. No one seemed to be around. He walked straight to hs mother's room and knocked on the big wooden door. "Come in, Shaoran. I have been expecting you." his mother said. (AN: I unfortunately do not remember his mother's name. Sorry guys!) Shaoran opened the door and walked in. He stood in front of his mother and bowed to her. "You may rise." He slowly stood back up. "Mother... I want to ta-" he started to say, but his mother cut him off. "I know.. you want to return to Japan... " she said. Shaoran stared at his mother, as if waiting for a response. "....The plane ticket is on yourbed.. and your bags have been packed." she said while smiling. Shaoran's face broke out into a large grin. "Thank you, Mother. Thank you! I love you!" He said while hugging his mother. He kissed her on the cheek before running out of the room. "I love you, too, Son." she smiled as he left the room.  
  
Shaoran ran as fast as his legs would let him to his room. He rushed in, the door slamming into the wall. He look on his bed. There he found a plane ticket and all his bags. He grabbed his bag and the ticket and walked out of his room. He called to Meiling, "Meiling..! I need a favor!!" Meiling walked out with a set of keys in her hand. "I know... and yes; I will. Now come on!! I don't have all night!!!" she said grinning at him. He smiled and nodded. They both walked out the door and headed for the car. Shaoran placed his things in the trunk before sliding in the passenger seat of the car. "Thanks, Meiling... really."  
  
"Anything for my dear cousin..*cough*" she smiled. "I'm only doing it because I know you love her.. and Tomoy has been writing me. Sakura's in bad shape.." she said driving away. "I know... that's why I am going back. I have to." Shaoran said with a firm nod. The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. 'What if she doesn't forgive me..? What if she has really found someone else, even though Tomoyo and Meiling say she's in bad shape..? What if.." A milloin thoughts kept running through his head, and he became more and more worried. They finally arrived at the airport. Shaoran and Meiling stepped out of the car, grabbing his bags. "Well Shaoran.. don't mess things up this time, you hear me?" Shaoran nodded. "I'll.. I'll miss you Shaoran. But I hope you join you guys soon.. " she spoke softly as she stepped forward, giving Shaoran a hug. "I'll mis you, too, Meiling. And Io'm sure Mother will let you go, too.. " he said returning her hug. "In the mean time, I should go before I miss the flight." Meiling nodded. "Bye Mei-" he started, but Meiling cut him off. "Goodbye means forever.. and we WILL see each other again. See you later, Shaoran." Meiling then turned and walked back to the car. Shaoran smiled and watched her leave, then rushed to the area where you get on the plane. He put his baggage in the baggage area and handed the attendant his ticket. He waitind for the attendant's approval, and when he received it, he walked on the plane. He found his seat and sat down trying to get comfortable. More thoughts rushed in his head. He shook his head trying to get rid of them, unsuccessfully. He then decided to close his eyes and try to sleep. Maybe that would help....  
  
~~~~~Scene Change to Japan--Morning~~~~~  
  
Sakura slept restlessly in her bed. Tomoyo slept in the chair next to the bed. She stayed over the previous night, hoping Sakura would sleep. Sakura's emerald green eye sslwoly opened. She turned over looking at Tomoyo. She smiled a grateful smile. Tomoyo had always been there for her. SHe was such a great friend. Sakura got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. She brushed her hair and her teeth before finding something to wear for the day. She decided on a light pink mini skirt with a light lemon- yellow colored baby t-shirt. She walked over to Tomoyo, shaking her gently. "Tomoyo... wake up... Tomoyo!" Tomoyo jumped eyes, eyes half opened, her hair messed up and tangled. "Huh what?! What happened what's going on?!" Sakura giggled. "You were asleep in my chair, Tomoyo.." Tomoyo blinked and looked around. "Oh... well.. Good morning to you, Sakura!" she said cheerfully. Sakura nodded at her and looked up when she heard th doorbell. "I wonder who that could be....?" Tomoyo shrugged. "Go answer it." she said getting out of the chair. She grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out the door and down stairs to the door. She watched as Sakura opened the door. A gasp escaped Tomoyo's lips and a look of shock covered Sakura's face. There stood Shaoran Li. Sakura tried to speak, but it dodn't work so well. "I.. you.. Sh-.. wha.. you..ho-" she stopped trying to talk when Shaoran put a finger to her lips. Tomoyo took this opportunity to grab her video camera. How could she NOT record this moment. Shaoran ran one of his hands through Sakura's hair. "You're even more beautiful than I remember.." Sakura blushed when she heard this. Shaoran took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Sakura, hugging her tightly. "Can you ever forgive me for leaving..? Can you..?" He closed his eyes, his head buried in her hair. Sakura closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, Sakura.. I never meant to hurt you.. ever.. " A tear escaped from under his eyelash. Sakura pulled away, tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, Shaoran.. I forgive you. It's in the past.. you're back now.." Shaoran kissed the tears from her cheeks. "You're here to stay.. for good.. right?" She asked, scared now. "I'm here for good.. I'm never leaving you again, Sakura. I promise.." he said. Sakura nodded and looked at him. Shaoran lowered his head and kissed Sakura. Tomoyo smiled. They were finally together again....  
  
~~~~~7 years later~~~~~  
  
Sakura, 23, sat in the hospital room, tired and weak. In her arms was a beautiful baby girl. The baby had Sakura's emerald green eyes and Shaoran chocolate brown hair. Shaoran sat on the bed next to her, looking at the little girl. Tomoyo stood on the other side of the bed, Eriol behind her with his arms around her waist. A little boy, about the age of 2, with blue- ish colored hair and purple-grey eyes stood next to Tomoyo, his arms around her leg. Sakura looked at Shaoran, tears of joy in her eyes. She looked back down at the girl she held. "It's our baby, Shaoran.. it's our beautiful Seraphic Li.." Shaoran kissed Sakura's forhead and held onto the baby's hand. "We're a family now, Shaoran.. a family." He smiled and nodded. Eriol rested his chin on the crown of Tomoyo's head and grinned. "Our family just gets bigger.." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Mommy.. I wanna see the baby..." Eriol removed his arms from Tomoy's waist and picked up his little. "See here, Jacob..? That's gonna be your girlfriend when you're older.. her naem is Seraphic.. can you say that?" Tomoyo smacked Eriol's arm. "Don't tell him that stuff!"  
  
"Sear-eh-fic..? She is pretty baby, Daddy.. pretty, pretty.." He reached out and touched Seraphic's head.. and a bond was forever formed between the two.  
  
-END  
  
Okay. My first fic... How you like?! R+R please.. flames welcome!!! 


End file.
